


Sunrise, sunrise looks like morning in your eyes

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, referring to a story told by Jensen at Chicon17, set during filming of 13x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: Character bleed sometimes hurts. Sometimes you need to cope.





	Sunrise, sunrise looks like morning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanRiordain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/gifts).



> For Dean. I'm sorry it took so long

They dont talk on the way back to the small cabin. It was a long day of filming and now they're happy they rented one of those houses again. It's a different one than at the end of the season and they actually were almost sure no one in that area would let them stay at their place anymore, after the stuff Jared pulled last time.   
But they found this lovely cabin, that they could use on the show as one of those hunter cabins.   
They're also kinda happy that Jared didn't want to stay with them. Gen is in town and obviously, they have other things to do.  
But it's good. It's good Jensen and Misha have some time for themselves. And maybe Jared felt that and this is the reason he opted out staying with them. Or it's just a lucky coincidence. It doesnt really matter.  
They get out of the car and wave Clif good bye. Misha unlocks the door, walks straight to the bathroom, while Jensen slowly moves across the living room to the back and out to the veranda. He sits down on the wooden bench, facing the night sky, that slowly in the far east turns from black to purple, the stars slowly fading. His eyes burn, his whole body is sore.   
Nightshoots suck.   
Nightshoots at the beginning of the season suck more.  
Nightshoots with emotional scenes suck in particular.  
He's beyond tired and yet he knows he wont catch much sleep.   
There's so much going on in his mind, so much in his heart. So many emotions that got swirled up today. Just too much of everything.

When Misha joins him on the patio, he brings a beer for each of them with him and sits down on the bench next to Jensen.

“Tired?”  
“Yeah...”  
“It was a lot for you.”  
“It was.”

Jensen takes a sip, wipes his hand over his face.

“I'm sorry Mish!”  
“For what?”  
“The thing.”  
“What thing?”  
“When I touched you. That was....”  
“Ah, that's fine.”  
“No, it's not. It was stupid and I brought you into a bad situation and I was an idiot and was mean to you. Again.”  
“It's alright, really. You guys did worse than sexually harrass me on set.”

Jensen looks at him in horror. Is this what happened? Is this how Misha felt about it? This was not his intention, not at all.

“I... sorry!”  
“Jesus, Jensen! I'm just kidding! It's alright, really!”  
He chuckles, shakes his head. But Jensen still doesnt seem relieved. He's tense and peels off the label of the bottle he keeps fidgeting with in his hands.

“Yeah, no it's not. I thought, maybe it's funny? And I needed to do something. I just, couldnt...”  
“Couldnt what?”  
“It hurt. Seeing you... seeing Cas, there, on the floor. I felt Dean's pain, but I didnt want to.”  
“Day 2 and already struggling?”  
“I'm scared I cant shake him off again. I dont want his misery to take me over. Again.”  
“You cried a lot.”  
“I did. He did. We did.”  
“Is there anything I can do? I mean, I'm here, I'm alive.”

He grabs Jensen's hand and puts it over his heart. Jensen can feel the strong heartbeat. He looks at his hand, then up into Misha's eyes. He smiles a little.

“I know. It's not just Dean though...”  
“You're not doing well?”  
“I dont know. I'm tired, I dont know what I'm saying.”

He laughs a little. It's a tired laughing, it's half fake.   
Misha pulls him close, wraps his arms around him, kisses his temple softly.

“We should get some rest.”  
“Couldn't sleep just yet. Also, the sunrise is quite pretty.”  
“It damn is.”  
“I used to that, when I was younger. Watching the sunrise after a party night. With some coffee and a cigarette on the balcony of my appartment. I loved watching the world wake up.”  
“Wow, who'd have thought Jensen Ackles was that deep and romantic!?”  
“Shut up, Dmitri!”  
“Make me!”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but leans closer and kisses him. It's warm and sends shivers down his spine. He closes his eyes and buries his face into Mishas shoulder.

“It's gonna be okay, Jay, it's gonna be alright!”


End file.
